


Аппетит приходит во время еды

by Cunla



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Кларк подхватил вирус "трахнись или умри". Брюс протянул руку помощи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для Mellrin, которая хотела стеб, а получила вот это.  
> И вообще, я не виновата, оно само!

У Брюса под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Он сам предложил такой выход, фактически поставил Кларка перед фактом, но сейчас в нем не осталось ни капли решимости или обычного мужества. Те будто закончились еще в ванной, во время подготовки, когда до него странно медленно доходило, на что он подписался. В данный момент Брюс чувствовал себя скорее чертовой нимфеткой, которая вот-вот должна сполна ответить за свой флирт. Хотя как раз в их случае никакого флирта и не было.  
– Передумал? – спросил Кларк сзади.  
Брюс обернулся к нему и отрицательно качнул головой. Кларк как будто немного расслабился, но напряжение все еще окружало его плотной аурой. Непривычная морщинка между бровями, сосредоточенный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы, а руки временами сжимались в кулаки, пока, видимо, он не вспоминал, что надо хотя бы зрительно выглядеть владеющим собой, и с усилием их разжимал. Таким Брюс видел его постоянно в последнее время. Это настораживало задолго до того, как Кларк действительно признал, что у него проблемы.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Кларк. – Честно говоря, мой контроль близок к тому, чтобы не слушать твои возражения, – он виновато улыбнулся, но Брюса все равно пробрало неприятной дрожью. – Раздеваемся?  
Брюс кивнул. Он чувствовал себя будто в ступоре, оцепенении, которое никак не получалось сбросить. Кларк в метре от него расстегнул ремень и сейчас избавлялся от рубашки. Еще один его вопросительный взгляд побудил Брюса развязать пояс халата. Замерев на секунду, он снял его и бросил на кресло в углу. Странно было бы делать вид, что он ему еще понадобится. Хотя вот уж странного во всей ситуации было более чем достаточно.  
– Ну что, готов? – спросил голый и уже полностью возбужденный Кларк.  
«Так нужно», – напомнил себе Брюс, кивнул и подошел к кровати. Он встал на колени, оперся на локти и постарался расслабиться. Кларк забрался на постель. Брюс чувствовал, как он устраивается позади него, но не стал оглядываться. Ему не хотелось сейчас смотреть на друга, запоминать и связывать с ним процесс. Будто таким жалким самообманом можно было сделать вид, что это на самом деле анонимный секс.  
Кларк положил ладонь ему на поясницу и провел вверх-вниз по спине, будто успокаивая. Брюс от этого прикосновения только сильней напрягся, но не стал возражать.  
\- Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, Брюс, - наклонившись ближе, сказал Кларк, - ты же знаешь.  
Да, Брюс знал.  
\- Прости, что тебе приходится участвовать в этом, - продолжал Кларк. - Если бы я мог противостоять заражению… Это как постоянное пламя, на котором поджариваются сначала твои внутренности, а потом и мозг. Ты перестаешь понимать, почему так важно не поддаваться желаниям, почему вообще что-то другое имеет значение. Жажда затмевает все. - Его голос был мягким, уставшим и почти гипнотическим. Брюс погружался в него, как в мед, так что не обратил внимания на щелчок. - Ты не можешь себе представить, - шепотом сказал Кларк, - как мне приходится себя контролировать… сколько сил ушло на то, чтобы не наброситься на тебя сразу, когда ты только предложил это. - По спине Брюса пробежали мурашки, он повел плечами. - Хорошо, что ты не передумал, - с удовлетворением закончил Кларк.  
Он снова провел ладонью - широкой и горячей - по его спине, затем опустил ее на левую ягодицу и чуть оттянул ее в сторону. Брюс резко выдохнул, когда влажные от смазки пальцы Кларка секундой позже прикоснулись и нежно обвели края его ануса. Это было приятно. Кларк согрел смазку, и теперь его прикосновения доставляли только удовольствия. От нервных окончаний расходились приятные волны, и Брюс постепенно расслабился.  
Кларк не спешил, аккуратно поглаживал, проходился по всей расщелине, пару раз приласкал яйца и снова возвращался к дырке, нажимая и проникая самым кончиком внутрь. Брюс опустил голову на сжатые кулаки, крепко зажмурился, прогибаясь и подставляясь под прикосновение. Он любил медленные ласки, совершенно не рассчитывал на них сейчас, а потому оказался не готов к тому, что секс будет еще и приятным. Теперь ему хотелось больше, хотелось, чтобы Кларк перестал дразниться и наконец вставил палец. Брюс был на грани того, чтобы приказать… попросить.  
Но этого и не понадобилось - Кларк чуть нажал и медленно погрузил два пальца внутрь. Сделал несколько движений, покрутил, лаская стенки и растягивая мышцы. Брюс едва не застонал, когда Кларк левой рукой провел вперед и обхватил его напряженный член. Синхронные, медленные движения рук почти сводили с ума. Брюс подался назад, сжимая зубы, и услышал тихий смешок Кларка.  
Секундой позже тот убрал руки, потом членом провел между ягодиц Брюса, ткнулся в яйца и снова прошелся вверх, останавливаясь у входа. Он не надавливал, но Брюс чувствовал прикосновение крупной головки. И, черт побери, хотел ее в себя. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы потребовать от Кларка уже действовать, когда тот один движением надавил и вставил почти до середины. Брюс подавился воздухом. У него давно не было секса с мужчиной в принимающей роли, и он забыл это первое ощущение растяжения, слегка болезненное, потому что, как бы он не расслаблялся, член у Кларка был больше среднего. Брюс застыл, привыкая.  
Кларк тоже замер, но обхватил руками его талию. Чуть позже он двинулся назад, не вышел, но оставил внутри только головку, а потом полностью натянул Брюса на свой член. Тот охнул и дернулся. Ощущение было потрясающим. Полная раскрытость и заполненность. Горячие руки Кларка на поясе крепко держали, давая понять, что сейчас ему нужно полностью подчиниться. Брюса эта беспомощность, пусть скорее показная, еще больше заводила. Сейчас для него было уже совершенно не важно, почему они оказались в одной постели. Имело значение только происходящее в эту секунду.  
Кларк сделал несколько медленных толчков, а затем стал увеличивать темп. Его член, ходящий в заднице Брюса как поршень, будто выбивал искры при каждом движении. Брюс вцепился в простыню, хватал воздух ртом и подавался на каждое движение, стараясь получить еще больше. Он весь горел и перестал видеть и чувствовать что-либо, кроме Кларка, его рук, движений, распирающего его члена. Он почти надеялся, что это никогда не закончится.  
Кларк внезапно остановился и вышел из него.  
\- Какого черта? - запротестовал Брюс, когда он заставил его повернуться и лечь на спину. Он был слишком близок к оргазму, чтобы прерываться. - Кларк! - но тот не обратил на его возмущения внимания, устраиваясь сверху.  
\- Что? - спросил он. - Я что-то не так делаю? Хотите поруководить, мистер Уэйн?  
Он широко и ярко улыбнулся, и Брюс вдруг понял, что уже давно не видел такой его улыбки. Будто после заражения Кларк не расслаблялся ни на секунду, закрылся и перестал быть собой. Сейчас он снова излучал энергию, голубые глаза казались совсем темными от расширившихся зрачков, и Брюс вдруг понял, что, черт бы его побрал, он не только рад, что помог ему справиться с этим вирусом, но и хочет получить еще больше. Теперь ему не нужно было воображать анонимный секс. Обхватив Кларка рукой за затылок, он притянул его ближе и поцеловал. Тот с энтузиазмом ответил, навязывая свой ритм, заставляя бороться и выкинуть из головы все, кроме прикосновений и движений их тел.  
\- Трахни меня, - хрипло приказал Брюс и обхватил ногами Кларка за пояс, скрещивая лодыжки у него за спиной.  
\- Как прикажете, - с улыбкой ответил Кларк.


End file.
